Music of the Island
by solange1314
Summary: Hi peeps! Here's a collection of sonfics. related to some of your favorite tdi couples and also some others. hope u like my 1st ever fanfic.!chapter 2 up now
1. Notice Me

**Hi peeps! This is my first ever fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think. If you love it great, if it sucks, be brutally honest! I had to change the song because of a copyright issue, so for those who have already read, I hope u like it just as much.**

Notice Me

Artist: Zetta Bytes

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_A hidden note, a secret crush_

_A little boy who talks too much_

_Well I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_but you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

Katie and Sadie both stared up at the diving board as Justin jumped off and plunged into the cool water. "He's soooo cute!" Sadie sighs dreamily. Suddenly, she falls off her stool at the tiki bar and into the pool. "Get my shirt wet shy don't you!" Noah shouts. "Sadie, Earth to Sadie… whatever," he mutters, rolling his eyes. She's too fixated on Justin to hear a word he says.

_I want you to know_

_If you lose your way, I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_To get you to notice me?_

Noticing that Katie and Noah are chatting away for the time being, Sadie moves to a lounge chair closer to the pool. She started thinking of all the questions she had, what she would say to him if she could just talk to him once. "You can't just go up to a guy like Justin and start talking," she told herself. "It's much more complicated than that. There's gotta be another way to make him speak to me at least once!"

_You got your head up in the clouds_

_Tell me when your coming down_

_No I don't wanna sink your ship_

_It's not about the scholarship_

Suddenly, Justin looked over at her and waved. "Omygosh! Do I wave back? What if he comes over to talk? What do I say?" "Hi! Wait, are you Tyler?" someone called from behind her. Sadie's heart sank way down. He was waving at Lindsey! "No surprise there," she muttered. "Everyone thinks she's prettier than me all because she's falling out of her shirt half the time! What makes her so special? Wait, what if he thinks that other girls _besides_ Lindsay are prettier than me too? Katie did say she was prettier than me that one time, but that was just because we were lost in the woods… ugh! If he'd just open his eyes for once, he may like the fact that I actually have a _brain_."

__

_And all the friends that follow you_

_They tell you things that just ain't true_

_I'm the girl you never see_

_I'm the one you really need_

And ooh don't get me wrong

You better make your move before that moments gone

Sadie saw Lindsey look back over her shoulder at Justin and flip her hair around flirtatiously before walking away. "Hmm… maybe it's worth a try," she decided. She quickly looked over to make sure that Katie wasn't watching, then slowly took out her ponytails and let her hair hang down to her shoulders naturally. She felt kind of bad since she and Katie had been keeping their hair the same since the sixth grade. "Please please please let this work!" she begged.

_Tell me_

If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes

Will you notice me?

If I bite my lip, if I say hello

Will you notice me?

What's it gonna take for you to see

To get you to notice me?

Sadie fluffed up her hair, adjusted her swimsuit, and put on her biggest smile as Justin floated by her chair. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at her for a second. "Uh, Sadie, did you change your hair?" he asked. Sadie was speechless. She opened her mouth but could barely squeak out a "Hi!" Justin just shrugged and continued swimming. She didn't even hear Katie sprinting towards her until the tiny girl almost knocked her over.

_I'm not like the rest_

I just don't care if your the best

You see its

All the same to me

You'd just be who you are to me

"Eeeeeeee! Omygoshomygosh! I can't believe it!" They both screamed until they felt like they couldn't scream anymore.

_Its all the same to me..._

…**I still like this chapter despite the song change. Read and review please!**


	2. Everthing

**Hi again! I finally have the next chapter up and written! BroadwayBabe4, thank u so much for being my first reviewer. You made my day! I heart this song and I hope u do to! pull it up on itunes and listen if u want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, but do I have to use this?**

Everything

Artist: Michael Bublé

Gwen was sitting out on the Dock of Shame drawing the sunset, trying to relax after another long day of lame challenges. As hard as she tried to focus on the shapes and patterns appearing on her paper, she was bored out of her mind. Even though she'd been here for almost a month, things hadn't become any easier to deal with. The food still sucked, the washroom still stank whenever Owen used it, Chris was still a sadistic, egotistical jerk, and the other campers, well, you get the idea. But, not everyone was totally annoying, like a certain guitar-playing hunk who just happened to be on her team. She could almost hear the sweet chords of his guitar now…

_You're a falling star you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing too say_

_When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

'_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

"Okay so maybe I'm not imagining things," she thought, getting up to go see where the music was coming from. She walked a little ways into the woods and finally found Trent practicing a new song. She stood still behind a tree trying to avoid being seen at all costs, listening to his voice, wondering what or who could possibly be the inspiration for this new song.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word_

_You're everything_

"Wow!" Gwen sighed leaning back against the tree. Unfortunately, she completely forgot about keeping a low profile. "Hey Gwen! Uh, are you hiding from me or something?" She looked out from behind tree and blushed a little. "No, I-I just heard you playing and thought I'd just listen.. the song's great by the way." Trent smiled at her then which made her knees feel rubbery "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Why don't you come sit with me and I'll play the second verse." Gwen gladly agreed.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

"That was, wow, it was amazing. What inspired you to write it?" she asked, the words coming out of her mouth faster than she could control them "Maybe I'm coming down with something," she muttered. Trent suddenly seemed nervous. "Well uh, actually it was kind supposed to be a secret. See, I, um, I wrote it for you," he said quickly. Gwen was so surprised that she almost lost her balance and fell off the log they were sitting on. "I… I love it. That was so sweet of you. How does it end?" She hadn't realized until then how close she and Trent were sitting. He started to play again.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, _

_you're everything._

Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed Gwen lightly on the forehead. Her whole body felt weak suddenly, she wanted the moment to last forever. Let's just say she hadn't exactly had her fair share of perfect moments on the island yet. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder while he finished out the song.

_You're every song_

_And I sing along_

'_Cause you're my everything_

_So la la la la la la la _

_So la la la la la la la _

**So that's that for now. Hope u liked it! Sorry the line spacing was all freaky. More 2 come if u review. solange1314 out!**


End file.
